fairy_tail_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryoka Eucliffe
"It's all up to you really. If you want to leave, if you want to stay. Don't let anyone influence your decisions. Just let your heart decide for you."'-Ryoka Eucliffe' Ryoka Eucliffe Alais Infinite Light Characteristics Race Human Gender ♂ Male Hair Color Blonde Eye Color Sky Blue Blood Type O Professional Status Affiliation Fairy Tail Guild Mark Location Left Shoulder Blade Occupation Mage Team N/A Previous Team Fairy Tail Team A (First Grand Magic Games) Partner(s) Harumi Fullbuster Base of Operations Fairy Tail Guild Personal Status Status Active Relative(s) Sting Eucliffe (Father) Yukino Aguria(Mother) Megumi Aguria (Half-sister) Counterpart N/A Magic Magic Light God SlayerLight Demon Slayer Requip White Dragon Slayer Take Over Teleportation Light Magic Weapons N/A Outgoing and upbeat, Ryoka Eucliffe is the son of Sting Eucliffe and Yukino Aguria. He is also one third of the God Slayer Trio. Appearance Ryoka is a tall young man with a somewhat lanky figure. He has spiky blonde hair and sky blue eyes and a fair skin tone. If you didn't know him, you would immediately recognize Ryoka as Sting's son for his bright grin. He is usually seen in casual jeans and a button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up. Though he is sometimes spotted in jeans, a plain t-shirt, and a dark colored jacket. His shoes are what most today in the modern world would call Vans. After almost being executed, Ryoka has averted his appearance by trimming his hair shorter as well as taming it a little more. His attire still remains the same. Personality Ryoka is a boy with an upbeat and bubbly look on life. Always positive, energetic, and happy, he can be serious when it can be and is also timid at times. He's honest, brave, and loyal with a "just take it out on me" attitude. He is also what some may refer to as "Dere-Dere." Very passionate, he becomes stubborn in battles very quickly and is very cunning, though he doesn't let many on that idea. He is shown to have a very emotional side, shown when he couldn't sense Harumi's aura, knowing that she might have died, and cried almost. He is very prideful in his titles and usually tries to pal it cool when it seems like he lost it. Magic and Abilities White Dragon Slayer-''' Inherited the Dragon Lacrima that was given to him by Sting, making Ryoka a fourth generation dragon slayer 'Light God Slayer-' Learning from a book that Harumi found when they were younger, Ryoka uses mainly offensive spells balanced with defensive spells. Though seen to have a great defense, his offensive spells are explosive and sometimes blinding. Despite appearing as an dark element, Light God Slayer magic appears to have a pale yellow tone to the light actually. Light God Slayer is found only in one book to which Ryoka was lucky enough to see. 'TakeOver- ' 'Teleportation-' An ability that he is able to use with his Light God Slayer magic. 'Light Magic-' He also learned standard Light Magic. 'Light Demon Slayer-' He has not told anyone about this, but Harumi and is developing the magic slowly. Unknown as of now '''Requip Enhanced Strength-''' Ryoka is a very strong teen for his age, being able to carry something twice his weight. His punches are very powerful as well, effortlessly breaking a boulder with one punch. 'Enhanced Speed-' With or without teleportation, Ryoka is very fast and very light on his feet. He is inhumanly fast and called (By Harumi and Ryuu when they were little kids) "Lightning" for his high speed. 'Enhanced Endurance-' Ryoka can handle most hits, taking being stabbed in the leg and being able to walk that off or even losing a lot of blood. He can also handle using much of his magic up, but he still has his limits, shown when he fainted in a battle before after using up much of his energy. 'Keen Intellect-' Even though he doesn't show it due to his lazy personality, he is actually quite intelligent. 'Master Magic Sensor- '''Just like Harumi, he is able to pick faint and very far magic auroras quickly. He is also able to identify the magic that the Mage uses as well. '''Expert Swordsmanship-' While working on some skills with Harumi, he's quickly catching new skills and tricks. He normally battles normal grip and not backhand. He is able to create enough force that one slash could cut down an enemy easily. Relationships '''Harumi Fullbuster: '''Since a young age, he would always hang out with Harumi, seeing that she had a similarity from growing up without a mother around. From that point, the friendship grew to the point that Harumi had let him see the book she discovered. When he faked his death, he knew he sort of severed the relationship, almost destroying the friendship until he reappeared at the age of seventeen. Around that point, the friendship returned normal. '''Ryuu Cheney: '''Just like Harumi, he had grown close to Ryuu due to being in the same guild as him up until that one point. Ryoka questioned why he turned on him then and soon entered a battle. Knowing that Ryuu wouldn't have gone away without seeing him dead, Ryoka had faked his death. When he reappeared, he helped Harumi get the answer to why Ryuu was like this in the first place. Once figuring it out, he battled alongside Harumi and finally got Ryuu back to his senses. As Ryuu wonders around today, Ryoka still keeps in touch with Ryuu through telepathy and other ways of communication. '''Sana Lovelace: '''Though a friendship, it was hinted a few times that he may have an interest in her due to her unique personality. Until then though, the relationship is only friendship. '''Guild mates: '''He is always on good terms with everyone else, at the most at least. Trivia * Has been a close friend with Harumi * Loves listening to music * Has been able to make a stable relationship with his father now * Has a glove over his left hand to conceal white streaks all over that hand like Harumi's situation with her arm, but he wasn't an experiment * He's very stubborn in battles, trying his best to stay up on his feet * He won't admit, but he is actually afraid of the S-class mages * As a way to get back at him, Harumi calls him "Drunkard" * He's pretty much the newest version of Loke according to Harumi * Second Oldest Out of the God Slayer Trio '''Themes: ' '''Main-' '''www.youtube.com/watch?v=wtZk8meJJ... Take It Out On Me by Thousand Foot Krutch Battle- ' 'm.youtube.com/watch?v=gM9JUhvfKFo Bleach OST Chokkaku Emotional-''' '''www.youtube.com/watch?v=mub3cg5Qe... River Flows in You Other Themes: Best is Yet to Come by RED www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYzxQr7LC... Unbreakable Heart by Three Days Grace www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZ6Dtat76... Be Somebody by Thousand Foot Krutch www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nY0hvNOR... Quotes "Two against one? That's not fair! Though since you're villains, that must be fair in your games." ' "It's all up to you really. If you want to leave, if you want to stay. Don't let anyone influence your decisions. Just let your heart decide for you." ' "We were worried about you this whole time, Ryuu." ''''